narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble In The Land of Lightning
Prologue Returning to camp from relieving herself behind a tree, Brook said to her traveling companions "Right, we shouldn't stay here too much longer, even though they think I am dead it is good not to stay in one place and risk coming in contact with a shinobi who would reconize me and report his findings." Then she went over and grabbed her prepacked stuff, putting her pack on and returning her gaze to her companions. "Well you guys, I think we are out of kunais and shuriken." Raiko says dumbfounded disregarding what Brook just said. "Well maybe if you didn't waste them all on that last bounty mission, we would of never been in this predicament." Kiriko says is a frustrated tone. "What, those bandits summoned a huge monster slug." Raiko replies. "It was a genjutsu, and if me and Brook didn't recognize it you would still be imagining a slug." Kiriko says. "Well I'm sorry I'm not that good at detecting genjutsu like you and Brook, but we will have to go to Kumogakure to get some more shuriken and Kunai. I know someone there that will get us some for a discount." Raiko says smiling. "As long as they are not broken, chipped or otherwise useless to us then we will buy them but I'll be handling our money, I don't trust you with it after you nearly lost it at the last village when you were tricked into gambeling half our money away for a prize we do don't even know would help us." She then walked up to him and put her hand out, waiting for him to give her the money as she gave him a stern expression. "What, it was over 500 thousand ryo on the line, I wasn't going to pass that up." Raiko replies. Raiko then gives the money to Brook and says, "How do I know your not going to use it to buy something like new cloths or you and Kiriko some new hair stuff like you did a few days ago." Raiko says in suspicion. Brook laughted then said "Because I am obviously better at holding on to my money than you are, I went more than seven months without spending any of my money when I ran away from Iwagakure and the amount I had is what you threw away on gambeling!" Then she put the money away, seperate from her personal funds and turned towards the direction of Kumokagure. She walked forwards a few feet then stopped and said "We should watch our step, I heard rumors about the village being attacked and overrun by bandits, it's better we don't reveal our abilities as much as possible while training to better our skill with our techniques and attaining new techniques as much as possible." "Oh really, well then maybe we should find this group of bandits and take them out. Maybe we could get a reward. Hehehe." Raiko says as he and Kiriko start walking with Brook to Kumogakure. "By the way Raiko who is this guy that is going to help us out with our weapons, and how do you know him?" Kiriko asks. "Well, he is a very skilled swordsmen, I think he could easily take on 2 or more members or the 7 ninja swordsmen at the same time and win. And that's not the kicker, you will see when you meet him." Raiko says smiling. As they talked, Brook was not sure what to do, the point of faking her death was to lay low and not draw attention to herself so that Iwagakure won't catch up to her however, going off to fight bandits when they didn't need to worried her, that would be drawing unnecessary attention to themselves. But she didn't say anything, looking ahead with a blank expression on her face, lost in her own thoughts as they walked forward, hearing what her companions said but only on a subconsious level so she wouldn't be able to respond to anything they said. 3 hours later they get to Kumogakure, "Well, we are here." Raiko says to his teammates. "Well, now to find my friend." Raiko says. Raiko and his team go around the village, they see kids playing, people buying things from stands and different stuff going on. "Ahh here is his house." Raiko says as he jumps to the porch, he knocks on the door. A man about 6'3 or 6'4 with dark skin, and goggles on answer and says, "Raiko, long time no see, how are you?" "Ok, you know just the same ol' same ol', hey I came by to see if you could supply us with shuriken and kunai." Raiko says." "Well come and, and your friends can come in too." The man says. Kiriko walks in, now they wait for Brook. Not really paying attention to what was going on, Brook walks into the the house and stands next to Raiko, staring ahead as she thinks about what the future holds, not hearing a single word that is said. As she continued to think, she wondered if joining with Raiko and Kiriko was a good idea after all, they were nice enough but they were rash and reckless but then again, so was she, Brook admitted to herself. "By the way, Raiko's friends, I am Tetsu." Tetsu says "Hi I am Kiriko." She says in a very nice tone. Raiko whispers to them, "Have yall figured out whats why he is so amazing?" Tetsu then comes around the corner with 2 large boxes of kunai and shuriken. "Here you can have all these for free, oh let me get you all these" Tetsu says. As Tetus goes around the corner again Kiriko say, "Ummm, I don't see it." Raiko then says, "Do you see it Brook?" Brook snapped out of her deep though and said "Huh?" turning to Raiko with a look of confusing on her face then several moments later it dawned on her what he was asking and she turned to Tetsu and looked closely, trying not to make it apparentt then turned to her friends and said in a wisper "Hes blind isn't he?" "Yes he is, but he is one of the best swordsmen in this village, he is even better than the samurai in the land of iron." Raiko says. "He is, wow he must be amazing." Kiriko says. Category:Roleplays